world_geographyfandomcom-20200214-history
Baghdad
( ) | native name = | native_name_lang = ar | settlement_type = Capital city | image_skyline = Baghdad collage.png | image_alt = | image_caption = Clockwise from top: Aerial view of the Green Zone; Al-Mustansiriya University; Al-Kadhimiya Mosque; Swords of Qadisiyah monument; and the National Museum of Iraq | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = | map_alt = | map_caption = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Governorate | subdivision_name1 = Baghdad | subdivision_type2 = | subdivision_name2 = | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | parts_type = | parts_style = | p1 = | established_title = Established | established_date = 762 AD | established_title1 = | established_date1 = | founder = Abu Jafar al-Mansur | named_for = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | government_type = Mayor–council | governing_body = Baghdad City Advisory Council | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Saber Nabet Al-Essawi | leader_title1 = | leader_name1 = | total_type = | unit_pref = | area_magnitude = | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 204.2 | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_km2 = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 34 | elevation_ft = | population_footnotes = | population_total = | population_urban = | population_metro = | population_as_of = | population_rank = 1st | population_density_km2 = auto | population_density_sq_mi= | population_blank1_title = | population_blank1 = | population_est = 7216040 | pop_est_as_of = 2011 | population_demonym = Baghdadi | population_note = | timezone1 = Arabia Standard Time | utc_offset1 = +3 | timezone1_DST = No DST | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 10001 to 10090 | area_code_type = (+964) 1 | area_code = | blank_name = | blank_info = | blank1_name = | blank1_info = | website = | footnotes = }} Baghdad ( , Iraqi pronunciation: ) is the capital of the Republic of Iraq, as well as the coterminous Baghdad Province. The population of Baghdad, as of 2011, is approximately 7,216,040, making it the largest city in Iraq,Estimates of total population differ substantially. The Encyclopædia Britannica gives a 2001 population of 4,950,000, the 2006 Lancet Report states a population of 7,216,050 in 2011. *"Baghdad" Encyclopædia Britannica. 2006. Encyclopædia Britannica Online. 13 November 2006. * . By Gilbert Burnham, Riyadh Lafta, Shannon Doocy, and Les Roberts. The Lancet, October 11, 2006 *Baghdad from GlobalSecurity.org "Cities and urban areas in Iraq with population over 100,000", Mongabay.com the second largest city in the Arab world (after Cairo, Egypt), and the second largest city in Western Asia (after Tehran, Iran). According to the government, which is preparing for a census, the population of the country has reached 35 million, with 9 million in the capital. References Category:Baghdad Category:762 establishments Category:Capitals in Asia Category:Capitals of caliphates Category:Cities in Iraq Category:Fertile Crescent Category:Historic Jewish communities Category:Populated places along the Silk Road Category:Populated places established in the 8th century